He'll Be Here Soon
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: Being held captive was nothing ever new to Mabel Pines. Over the years she had gotten used to enimies of Dipper attempting to use her to gain the journals. But never would she think that one day her brother might not show up to rescue her. Four-parter.
1. He'll

**This story was pre-written, so we'll probably be on an every other day update schedule or something. There's only four chapters, and I may write an epilogue that messes with you more than the ending did. It just depends how evil I'm feeling. So, we'll see...**

**Warning: This story is just one big nightmare. Well, big as it can be in four chapters, but that's what it is. The genres are listed by dominance, and what shows the most through out each part of the story. So the ending is sort of, you guessed it, horror.**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Humour/Mystery/Romance/Comfort/Horror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"He'll be here! Dipper will come rescue me!"

"Of course he will Shooting Star. But it will be at the cost of his precious journal!"

The couple glared at each other from across the that made up the cage Mabel was locked in. The brunette was fairly certain that with a little squeezing, she could escape the cage, but the demon would know if she managed to free herself of the cage. Even if she escaped it, there would be no where for her to go anyways.

Her prison in question rested on the floor of a great, opulent throne room of sorts. It was odd considering she would have though the demon's psychopathic mind to be more of a deranged, nonsensical mess more than anything. The blond in question was lazily spread out across the large throne next to her confines, probably there to make sure that she had no plans to attempt escape.

Mabel sighed, more annoyed than afraid by his endeavour to get the journal from her brother. That wasn't to say she wasn't concerned about the demon destroying the book once he got his hands on it, she just didn't feel like anything threatening would happen. Sure she didn't want her brother's prized possession to fall in the wrong hands, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel it might have been a good thing as well. Dipper had spent years combing through the book, to the point of obsession. Was there really any other point in keeping something that caused them so much trouble? Adventures were fun, but the people pursing them in order to take that book away...

The brunette shivered. She didn't know where to go! She didn't even know for certain where here was! All she did know was that it would be up to her brother to rescue her from the demon and his usual threats, by handing over his journal.

It had been mere minutes since she had been locked in here, but the brunette was expecting her brother to follow behind them without hesitation. When he didn't, Mabel sat down, glaring out at the world from what was literally a gilded cage. Bill could not help but frown at her frustrations. A bored Mabel was an often irritating and destructive one, he didn't need that on his hands.

With this decision, the blond pulled off his hat and rummaged through it. Exactly like a magician, he pulled out two balls of shockingly yellow yarn, and a pair of knitting needles. He handed them to Mabel, who took them with a little suspicion. Even if it was a nice colour of yarn, she could not help but wonder if it would suddenly turn in to a hoard of vampire bats and attack her. It seemed like something Bill would do. But the soft threads were perfectly normal. Realizing this, she skeptically looked at the demon.

"I honestly thought I might have been a bit more dead after taking that from you." Mabel spoke, quickly getting worked up. "Do I have to give you something in return for this? Is that what it is? It is, isn't it?! I'll never make a deal with you! Forget about it!"

"Yeesh kid, if you're bored, you're destructive. The only one allowed to cause mass destruction in this dreamscape is me!"

"I'm not a kid anymore." Mabel insisted.

"Well compared to me, you're the fraction of an embryo that is even small on the atomic scale! So yes, you are still a kid. Even by certain human standards you are a kid."

Mabel just huffed at this.

"You know, me knitting a sweater while Dipper races to rescue me isn't exactly the optiamy of suspense or danger."

"You know how to use the word optiamy?" The demon wondered.

"I heard Stan use it a few times." The brunette shrugged.

"Well yea, it's not all that frightening of an image, but if I end up hurting you and he bests me, I won't have a decent bargaining chip for next time."

"Oh."

"So be a good Shooting Star and keep yourself busy while we wait for your brother to hand over the journal."

Mabel stuck out her tongue at this, which the demon chose to simply ignore. From his lack of willingness to keep up the conversation, she gave a tiny sigh and began to knit a new sweater. Her brother would be here soon to rescue her from her current captor, no matter what the costs may have been.

* * *

Bill didn't realize how much time had elapsed in the silence until he heard Mabel quietly clear her throat. Startled, although he would never admit it to anyone, he turned back to face the brunette. Even more surprising, Mabel had finished her new yellow sweater. There was no pattern on the front, as he had not provided her with any other yarn, but it was still her trademark clothing all the same.

How long did she normally take on a sweater, let alone one without any pattern on the front? Had that much time really elapsed? Where was her brother, and why was he taking so long to do something as simple as handing over the journal? He broke out of his thoughts, only to stare at the young woman expectantly.

"What?"

"Could I have a pair of scissors please?" She asked, gesturing to the remaining thread that hung between the smaller ball of yarn, and her newest sweater.

"As long as you don't try to use them for anything other than your knitting." He remarked, handing a pair of scissors through the imagination-proof bars of her prison.

"Thanks."

Mabel took the scissors and neatly snipped off the loose string. Discarding the strand of yellow, she placed the scissors on the floor of her cage, near the edge in case the demon decided that she was not to be trusted with them for whatever reason. She wasn't Stan, Mabel had no idea how to pick a lock with anything. Just bobby pins. She had one or two clipped in her hair, but her situation was hopeless anyways.

How come Dipper had not come to save her yet? Mabel felt a sudden chilling sensation wash over her, the brunette's hair began to stand on end. It was not because her brother had not arrived, he would, she knew he would come, it was because the demon had now focused his gaze on her.

"What happened to your brother coming to rescue you from me?" The blond teased.

Mabel successfully hid her frown at this, not displaying the worry starting to encroach. But she naturally covered it up with her always optimistic attitude. Explanations were already filling her temporary void of worry. After all, some time would need to be taken in order to plan and save her from Bill.

"He's just taking his time so he can find a way to help me escape and stop you from getting the journal!" Mabel confidently insisted.

The demon seemed to relax a little at the excuse as well. It made sense that Dipper would go through much planning in order to not hand over his journal while rescuing his sister at the same time. Not only that, Bill remembered that he had never given the young man a way to follow after him. He had just planned on using that as part of the torment. Only now, it was more annoying than enjoyable. He wanted that book so he could destroy it for good! But why was it's owner taking so long to hand it over?!

"Let's hope that for your own benefit, he does." The demon leered, not letting up on the relief he felt.

Mabel could not help but shiver at this, even if the idea was a bit irrational. Dipper would be there to save her from this monster. If he were to just leave her with him she would surly be... But that would never happen because as long as Dipper was coming to hand over the journal, he would not dare touch a hair on her head. Or so she hoped.

But pushing those silly thoughts out of her head, the young woman resumed knitting once more. She did not have enough yarn left to make a second sweater, so she tought that knitting the longest scarf ever would be a bit more interesting.

Closing her eyes, the brunette listened to the small clicking sound her needles made as they brushed each other. Her fingers were so used to continuing the same pattern over and over again they seemed to take a life of their own. Not as much concentration was needed, like when she had first begun learning how to knit. Mabel found herself lost in the motions for what seemed like a very long time, absently watching as the yellow yarn practically spun itself in to a long scarf. It was then that Mabel realized she was now out of yarn.

She debated asking for more, but at the same time, didn't want to risk it. Bill looked deep in thought as he quietly sat there. It was an odd contrast to the normally energetic dream-demon who never seemed to sit still. Mabel had not even been sure if he could sit still before this moment. Whatever had him so interested must have been important, and Mabel did not want to chance angering him by interrupting whatever it was. So she sat there in silence too, studying the expansive surroundings.

All of the large hall was great slabs of spotless stone. It was a warm tan, almost pinkish colour, with clear, tiny flecks inside it as well. Her cage was hanging a foot or two off of the ground, and was next to the demon's chair, which sat on a dias. A few short steps lead up to the chair and spot where her prison sat. There was a pointlessly large door at the other end of the hall, stretching to the heavens like the pillars and ceiling. One could not make out the ceiling, rather, it just seemed to go onwards for infinity.

Bill now gave an extremely bored sigh, and farther slouched in his spot. Now the demon stared at Mabel from his upside-down point of view. He made a face at her, and Mabel returned the look. She hadn't asked to be kidnapped to he could get a hold of a stupid book!

"I had expected a lot more fights for the death by now." He finally said.

"Same." The brunette admitted, pointing to the sweater and very long scarf she had knitted through all this time. "At this rate I'll have to start a clothing store."

"If you give me that sweater and scarf, I'll let you out of the cage."

"Is being in the cage any more interesting than being out side of it?" She hopefully asked.

"No."

"I'm bored of knitting." Mabel huffed.

"And I'm bored of sitting." The blond huffed as well.

"Where is he?" They asked at the same time.

They sat there for a very long time in silence, neither one choosing to break it. It was only when the demon came up with an idea on why hd had not shown that he decided to say something.

"Maybe he called my bluff and knows you're not in any immeidiate danger."

Mabel bristled at this. Her brother would still be there to save her, even if he knew that there was not that great of a threat behind the man's words! She voiced this to him, but the demon did not seem as certain like when he had before.

"We just need to show him how much danger you're really are in." The blond slyly suggested.

Mabel shuddered at the idea. What did he mean by that? Was this a way to purposely cause her pain? Go against his earlier words? She did not like the sound of this idea, and where it was going. The young woman backed away from where she was in the cage.

"Or we could always wait a bit longer."

Bill understood why she would be nervous about his phrasing of the words, but did not bother to fight it. A little while longer in there and she would be a little more willing to listen to his offer. This came sooner than one would have expected.

The young woman yawned, and eventually began to nod off in her cage. The floor was uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could really do about it. As the first signs of her fatigue, the demon felt a slight bit if alarm. Shouldn't he be here by now? They had gone through the kidnapping routine before, this was really nothing new to Dipper.

"Looks like we should call it a day." He suggested.

Mabel nodded as she slowly drifted off. But to her surprise, the demon to up with a stretch and unlocked her cage. She looked at the open door in skepticism. What was he playing at? Guessing what she was thinking the blond gave a shrug.

"You're only in the cage for display. Add to the whole drama and ambiance of the final battle between us or whatever. And since it looks like he's going to be a little while you won't have to hang in there all the time. After all, he'll be here."

The man offered her a hand out of the cage. Mabel took it cautiously, but he did not try to pull away and let her fall. The brunette graciously leaped out of the cage and on to the floor with his help. Out of typical custom he offered to link arms with her, but she shook her head at this offer. He gave anapathetic shrug at this, and began to walk.

They exited from a door to the side, which was partially hidden behind one of the stone pillars. From there the man escorted her down a hallway that matched the throne room in every aspect. And endless ceiling, large curving pillars, and the perfectly polished to a fault flooring. There was nothing else in the hallway, not even so much as a door leading elsewhere. Finally, near what she assumed to be the middle of the hall, there was a door. The blond opened it and gestured Mabel inside.

It was a gorgeous bedroom, expansive and almost out of a fairy tale.A beautiful four-poster bed, a stone fireplace with a couch and coffee table closing off a smaller, more cozy area. There was even a floor-to-ceiling window that gave away to a spectacular multi-colour view of some distant galaxy. There was space for more personal touches in the room as well. A dresser with a few scattered objects and figures on top, a bookshelf, desk and chair. But it did have a more stately personal touch as well. With a yellow and black theme to it, defining who the room really belonged to.

"I don't sleep, you can stay in my room." Bill informed her.

"Y-your room?" Mabel squeaked.

"Yes my room. There's still the option if the cage if you want. But like I said before, I have absolutely no use for sleep when I could be doing something important like..."

"Waiting for him to come?" The brunette yawned.

The demon gave a sheepish nod.

"Yea, that."

Squaring her shoulders and confidently facing the man, she assured him;

"He'll be here."


	2. Be

**Thanks for all of the lovely response so far! I even got a few messages begging me not to do whatever it is I plan to do to the characters even though there is no stopping what will happen so hahahah take that! Oh pathetic humans shall never learn! And in response to those who have a few theories in the reviews; You'll just have to wait and see, while keeping in mind I _rarely ever_take the cliché route, and evil is in my name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

He didn't come.

The next morning, Mabel woke up in the comfy, yet unfamiliar bed. How come the pillows smelled like him (Not that she tried to remember his wonderfully husky scent or anything.) if he had never slept in this bed? That was besides the point. There was no middle of the night rescue, no plans to suddenly sneak her out once the demon had gone. So where was he? How come it was taking Dipper so long to formulate a rescue plan?

After getting up and out of bed, she found a new sweater and skirt laying off to the side on a chair. She quickly slipped it on, and brushed through her hair with a comb that had oddly, yet conveniently placed itself next to her. Strange... It was then that Mabel wanted to smack herself over the head.

She was hardly trapped in that imagination-proof cage anymore now was she? Her first instinct was to escape while the going was still good. After all, how was the demon to know that she had just imagined a door out if his mind? The next thought was that of a different thought, one Mabel did not know how it had made it's way in to her thoughts.

Would it be wrong of her to just stay here, and wait to see how long it would take her brother to come? He had never hesitated before in rescuing her, what was taking so long now? Would it be worth the danger of remaining in the clutches of a mad-man in order to satisfy her curiosity?

Her ethical dilemma was interrupted by a rather intrusive knock at the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"He didn't come yet." Bill bluntly stated. "So breakfast?"

"You eat?" Mabel wondered.

She could hear the demon chuckle at this from the other side of the door.

"I'm only human."

"Says the demon in a human body." The brunette snorted.

"Do you want breakfast or not?"

The growling in Mabel's stomach answered the question for her. She opened the door and stepped out in to the hall with the man, who looked the same as ever. How could it even be possible to keep your hair in the exact same messy position every day? The brunette shook her head at the thought. This was Bill she was wondering about, logic and his name never seemed to mix in the first place.

This time she took his offered arm, and let the demon navigate down the hall and through another door. To Mabel's immediate surprise, she found herself outside. Standing there on a patio with cobblestones beneath her, she curiously looked around. There were a few people sitting at tables, seemingly uncaring to the new couple who had seemingly arrived from nowhere. The terrace had no shortage of brilliant baskets of flowers, and long trellises that gave some peace from the outside world. And was that, the Effill Tower on the city skyline?!

And what had happened to her clothes. Rather than the blue strawberry sweater she had first been wearing, she was now wearing a long rather tight in the waist dress. It even covered her ankles! She looked like something out of a history textbook! The dress was nice considering some of the fashions she had seen before. It was at least the same blue as her sweater, and the little buttons that went up to her throat were now shaped like tiny golden strawberries. Mabel now turned to Bill, who gave a little shrug.

"You can't imagine food, so I took us back in time to France, a little ways away from the capital city."

"Wow." She breathed, trying not to sound too amazed. "But why this dress?"

"Your clothes had to fit the era so we wouldn't stand out too much."

The brunette looked at the man skeptically. Unless her eyes were deceiving her, he was still dressed exactly the same as before in that blinding yellow suit of his.

"That's the nice think about my suit." He smiled. "Unless I plan to hang around with a bunch of neanderthals, which is not going to happen, my clothes tend to fit in fairly well most of the time. But be glad you're not wearing a corset. Not that you really need one, but they certainly are hard to breathe in."

He sat down at a nearby table, and the young woman followed. Both ordered light breakfasts and quickly ate with hardly any conversation. Then as quickly as they had shown up in a different time, they left. Mabel would have liked to farther explore an older France, but she knew what messing with time could do the hard way. And the last thing she wanted to do was be caught in some sort of French Revolution. She would much rather keep her head.

Instead, she returned to her cage, and the demon returned to his seat next to it. Both shared bored looks, and would cast a disinterested glance at the other when they thought that they were not looking, but beyond that nothing of interest happened. The brunette began to worry more at the thought. It had been nearly two whole days since she had first been kidnapped, and she knew that this meant more time had passed in the real world. So what was taking her brother so long? He knew the drill, he had the plans. Dipper had done this time in and time again, rescuing her when needed. It never took long, there were never any losses. So why was it that this time, it was taking so long for him to save her?

His journal never really was at risk, even though the demon stated that he wanted it so no more harm could be caused. Bill had tried everything under the sun to get his hands on the books. And had eventually resorted to the inevitable that all of the Pines' enemies did, using their family against them. Specifically kidnaping Mabel because she seemingly fit the bill as a poor, helpless, damsel type. It was sexism at it's best she supposed. How many times had some random enemy decide that holding her hostage for the darn book out of nowhere would work? Most of the time she could have just as easily escaped on her own, not all of their foes were of first-rate intelligence.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Bill felt what little patience he had grown ever more thin with every second that ticked by. Mabel had been certain that within hours her brother would have shown up. But he was yet to appear. All it meant for Mabel was that another boring day passed by, the young woman had been through this many other times before. But for him, this was new. He was a demon that did not like to be kept waiting. And he wanted that journal back! So why had he dare be no-show?

Was it because he did not seem threatening enough? Had his bluff been called? He would hurt his little bargaining chip if needed, but right now did not seem like the best of times. Yet it could just as easily be her fault that Dipper chose to take so long in arriving with his precious book. Perhaps it was time to show him what a price could be paid for not playing by his rules. It was time to strike fear in his heart as he saw what Mabel would become.

Bill gave a snarl, and got up from his slouched position. Before he had even registered it, the blond suddenly found himself locked inside the cage with Mabel, and was quietly glaring down the petrified young woman as he backed her in to the corner of the cage.

"Your brother is taking awfully long to get here." He dangerously stated.

The young woman gave a frightened nod at this.

"H-he'll be h-here."

"Oh I don't have doubts about that Shooting Star. But I would like him to be here a little... Faster. And figured a few reminders of what he was saving might help."

"N-no! You don't have to-"

"I can do whatever I want." He breezily said. "Now stand still so I can make sure your fake injuries look real."

"Fake injuries?"

"I'd rather not blacken one of your pretty eyes for real." He waved off. "Now stand still for a moment."

She felt an icy sensation slide across her, and when made looked down at herself, she was surprised to find out that her hands were bloodstained, and her eyes felt scratchy with uncontrollable tears. Her sweater and skirt (Which hard turned back to normal once they left the past.) Were now torn in places, exposing a little more than she would have liked. Mabel jumped as the blond suddenly slid his fingers in to her hair, and tousled it in order to the complete the illusion. She realized that the icy feeling had not left her stomach. Guilt.

Her brother would already be worried for her, would it do any more good to let him see her like this? She knew Dipper, he would pause for a moment after seeing her state, and would not be able to concentrate. Thus taking longer in executing his plan. His resolve would pick up though, he would be more determined, but the idea of having to trick him like that was unappealing to her. Even if she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Bill now stepped back, admiring his handiwork on Mabel's horrific appearance. No person in their right mind would think this was fake. Correction, no one would think that was fake because he himself thought her injuries looked very real.

"Perfect." He smirked. "Now that I have a visual, I can project it in to his nightmares. Stand still for a moment."

The brunette stood there, now waiting for him to do whatever it was. After a few minutes of silence, the demon opened his eyes and broke out in to an unsettling grin.

"Great! He should be here without a doubt in an hour or so! We'll wait in here until he comes."

The man left the cage, taking care to make sure that the illusion placed on Mabel was still holding up. Both eagerly stared down the door at the end of the grand hall, waiting for Dipper to come. Mabel had to fight back the smile that continuously spread across her face, as did the demon. He continued to remark something to Mabel every now and then, perfecting her act.

"Remember to wince like you're in pain!"

"And remember to not blink so much with your black eye."

"Rub your shoulder like it's hurting you. And your wrists."

"Should we get ropes and tie you up go make it come convincing? Would that be believable?"

"He probably won't ask too much because he'll think you're traumatized, but if he asks what I did tell him it's all hazy through the pain."

"Make sure to not talk loudly, sound like you've been crying!"

"You know what? I think I'm going to get those ropes as well! Make our fight even more dramatic with you unable to find a way out of the cage!"

"Do you think he'll try to fake me out with a different journal?"

"Maybe having you tied up is too melodramatic. You can slip through the bars of that cage easily, so you should be able to "luckily" escape with your brother after I get the journal."

And so on it went as they waited for Dipper to come rescue Mabel from her currently less-than threatening captor.

_"He'll be here."_


	3. Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

He didn't come.

Bill was furious. They waited an hour. They waited two. They waited three, four, five, six until that turned in to a day. But that day morphed in to a second, a fourth, a fifth. A week, two weeks, three weeks, and finally they reached an entire month in the dreamscape together. That was at least three months in the real world! How was this possible?!

He sent nightmare after nightmare with each warning, taking care to make Mabel look worse and worse each time. Dipper couldn't see through the illusions! It came to the point where he actually dislocated Mabel's shoulder. It was with her permission though, and he made sure that the feeling in her arm was numb before pushing the bone out of it's socket. He even took her suggestion of laying off on all the nightmares, because they would not let him focus. Just as small flash to show she was alive would suffice. But this, this was going all too far. How could this much time pass without anything happening?

Paranoia began to creep in to his suspicions. Maybe he was taking extra long to plan, so he could be rid of him permanently, never have another foe mess with him. Dipper would come to rescue his precious sister of course, but what would the repercussions be if he was backed in to a corner? The very idea only made his rage swell, yet he could not find anything to do with it. The most Mabel received from him was an ever-darkening glare. After spending so long together with the young woman, the blond was surprised he didn't have the heart to take out his anger on her.

Poor Mabel was starting to feel at a loss as well. The hope she was certain would never fade was slipping more quickly than she could have ever anticipated. While Bill began to feel paranoid, she began to feel unyielding, illogical doubt. Only, she told herself that it was illogical.

They were the Mystery Twins! Sure over the years she had been kidnapped many times, but that never stopped her brother from growing tired of the rescue routine. They had never actually lost anything before, not even in the most hopeless of times. And it wasn't like Dipper would pick the journal over his twin sister's life. Sure he had picked it over her in the past, but those were petty sibling things. She had done so too. But as many times as they had both been more selfish, the had also made great sacrifices. Dipper and his job with Wendy, her chances with Gabe in order to save Dipper's life and the journal. To every positive, there was a negative. Dipper was coming, he had to be!

But until then, she supposed remaining in the company of Bill was not all that bad. She and the demon had warmed up to each other a bit, if one could call it that. They talked, they poked fun at each other. And when he wasn't bouncing off of the walls, he could be serious. Sort of like her in a way she supposed. They were both energetic, she knew that people often wanted to use him for their own personal gain through a deal. Just like the nemesis of Dipper who always kidnapped her. The gnomes, those robotic fish people, Gideon...

Mabel shuddered in disgust at the latter. Being kidnapped by him had never been amusing as it was with the gnomes or King Salmonella of the Haddock Tribe. The memory of when she had first been taken away by him surfaced. The loss of the journals, being cornered on that bridge, his giant robot tearing her and Dipper apart. Dipper being thrown through the air like a rag doll, not knowing what would happen next. Gideon's plans to rule Gravity Falls and make her his queen...

"That's it!" Mabel cried, jumping up from the floor of her cage.

Bill looked at her in slight confusion, but also a little excitement.

"What is?"

"Gideon!"

"The great and powerful marshmallow, or should I say marshmalla', peep?"

"Yes!" The brunette grinned.

"You can't be serious."

"I don't have to be! The only person who Dipper takes seriously when I've been kidnapped by someone is Gideon!"

"Well I wouldn't expect him to fear what the gnomes would do to you." He replied. "Although bringing those lawn decorations to life was the best prank ever. I wondered what happened to the lawn flamingos that came to life as well? Hmmm..."

"Bottom line being that acting like he would will motivate him more!"

The demon was about to raise a protest about how he was not dressing in powder blue and singing hymns in a southern accent, but he stopped himself. This idea, it could, no would work. The worst that could happen would be having Mabel as a wife. The demon was shocked to realize that he even liked the idea of marrying her. He wanted to have her stay by his side. Correction, he wanted _her._

In the past month with her keeping him company, the blond finally understood what being lonely felt like. He never had anything to loose, so he did not feel it at all, but now... The thought of Mabel leaving him behind left an almost aching sensation, it was like a pain he had never experienced before. And it was nowhere near as fun as he had thought when first in a human body. Yet, if she wasn't happy, things would turn so he wouldn't be either. Right now the only thing that would truly make her cheerful again would be if her brother came. And surely he wouldn't dare miss their wedding...

The man got up from his seat and unlocked the cage. Waving a hand, the imaginings he had placed over Mabel faded. Now clean and presentable in the yellow sweater she had knitted so long ago, the brunette leaped out of her prison. The blond flashed her a teasing smile.

"My queen."

Mabel turned pale at this.

"First of all, never mimic Gideon again. Second, no."

He laughed and shook his head.

"We won't be any different if we do get married. Besides, the wedding is always interrupted before the vows can be finished. There is no way this could not work!"

"I think you've been watching too many episodes of _The Duchess Approves. _"Mabel supplied. "But it's worth a shot.."

"Excellent." He grinned. "One wedding nightmare, coming up!"

He pulled Mabel along to his bedroom. Then, the man took a moment to stare at her and imagine the perfect wedding dress. At least, the perfect wedding dress to disturb her brother. He was caught between something that was beautiful and perfectly suited for her, or a dress that simply screamed that he had plans for her in the bedroom. Not really of course, but it would seem that way to her twin. Both were appealing, but he decided that she could get married in something respectable, and wear the nightmare dress to scare Dipper. He took a moment to visualize exactly how he wanted her to look, and then handed her the dress that appeared in his arms. Then, Bill shoved her in to the room and shut the door behind her.

Mabel took one look at the dress she was holding, and knew that the man had absolutely lost it now. Well more so than he had before she saw what he wanted her to wear. Short, tight, and very, very revealing. Those were the only words that could come to her mind as she stared at the dress.

"I'm not putting this on!" She called to him.

"Yes you are!"

"I'll look like I'm searching for business on a street corner!"

"I can come in there and put it on for you!"

That quieted Mabel, and she quickly put on the cursed dress. The only good thing about it was that despite being tight, she could breathe. It must have been some alteration he had magically made to do so. Cautiously, she opened the door and poked her head out. The demon gave her an exaggerated wink.

"Just let me see, it's not like I'm going to laugh."

The demon kept his promise. He didn't laugh. Instead, his eyes grew very, very wide at the sight of her. He forced himself to look away as Mabel cleared her throat.

"W-well that's what I was aiming f-for."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What were you aiming for?"

"Something that would freak out your brother and make him think- Well make him think that... I think you get what I'm trying to say."

"Will I have to get married in this?"

The demon no longer trusted himself to speak. Instead he reluctantly shook his head. Mabel gave a sigh. At least this plan was more likely to work.

* * *

Butterflies.

That was all he could feel, standing on the altar. Little fluttering feelings that started in his stomach, and rose all the way to his chest as he stood there in the sole tiny church in Gravity Falls. Watching as Mabel quietly strode up the aisle, a cardboard cutout of Stan (He had "borrowed" it from the Mystery Shack.) escort her.

She looked simply radiant in the perfect dress that he had imagined for her. Mabel was more of an innocent, cute-pretty than an elegant-pretty, and the dress only enhanced that. She looked rather like something out of a fairy tale in the, layered, shimmering white and gold sparkled skirts. Her brown curls were done up in a bun, with a few pieces left down so they could frame her face. But other than a hint of pink lipstick, she wore no makeup. It only made her look more innocent in his eyes, so much more like a young woman who should have run far away from a monster like him by now.

Yet she hadn't. Bill had not remembered it at first, but she could have just imagined herself free. The second she stepped out of the imagination-proof cage she should have been gone. Not staying here with him. Mabel had plenty of chances to escape, Mabel did not have to put up with any of this. Really, she had no reason to be spending her time with him. That was, other than her slipping hope that Dipper would be here once more to rescue her. It wasn't because she could ever like spending time with him. What were the odds of Mabel Pines ever developing feelings for such a mad-man?

Well what were the odds of said mad-man ever falling for a woman who would always be just out of his reach? It was possible apparently, but he did not deserve her. If he did, this wedding would go uninterrupted by her brother who was now certain to show, yes certain. The demon even made Dipper an invite which stated that the only wedding gift they would need was his journal. Bill had physically handed the card to him, and made a point of stating that he better show up if he wanted to spare his sister from being chained to him for the rest of eternity.

Fate would prevail, the demon knew it. He knew it's sneaky ways. If he was truly supposed to be with Mabel, their wedding would go off without a hitch. This was Gravity Falls, asking for something like that was simply impossible. Expecting Dipper Pines to not rescue his sister from him was also impossible. Maybe now that he had been back in to the real world, the chance for rescue was more likely.

What force higher than him could actually deem it right that this could ever happen? It wouldn't work out like that. Good did not always prevail, and there were great evil out there who had won before, he often being one of them, but it was about time that he lost. His loss being Mabel as she was saved from him. They would never be together, but at least he could pretend that this was a wedding day that they were both happy for.

His never-to-be wife stared up at him with a little apprehension, and a mixture of sadness. Dipper would show this time, and it was unlikely anything like this would ever happen again. Mabel knew full well what was going on in the demon's mind as he stared down at her. She knew, because she had seen the look before. The young woman didn't know whether to feel horrified or not.

One could call it Reverse Stockholm syndrome gone out of control, but she was hardly a prisoner. She could have left whenever she chose, escaped over and over again on the man. But at the end of the day, she knew that this was not likely to end well.

The man slowly began reading the vows, taking care to extend the wedding for the longest time possible. There was interruption as he recited everything he could from muscle memory. Most of it was fairly meaningless, just a few pretty words, but he hoped that soon things would be over. That the bandage could just be ripped off. Bill wasn't even sure if he wanted the journal or not anymore. He had already succeeded in destroying the other two, what harm was there in leaving the third? It was useless on it's own anyways.

Time seemed to slow down as everything was said and done. Now the couple nervously stood hand in hand as the moment they had both dreaded and longed for approached. The blond gave Mabel a weak smile, pausing to take a short breath.

"If anyone has a reason for why this couple should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence. The interjection both anticipated to hear was not heard. They stood there tense, waiting for Dipper to suddenly burst in to the hall, knocking over seats as he ran up to the altar and rescued his sister from the raving lunatic who could never be redeemed. No one was there to interrupt the ceremony. Dipper had not shown... Did he even care?

"You may now kiss the bride..." The newlywed concluded.

Mabel stared at her new husband, blinking back tears as he held on to her. Neither made any move to touch each other. Finally, he inclined his head and briefly pressed his lips against hers. But he quickly pulled away from the kiss, and did not face her.

"H-he didn't come..."


	4. Soon

**Ah the conclusion! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed, and favourited! And roughly 2530 views in the past four days, thanks for that as well you guys! I also won Jameer14's Fallie for best author of the year! So an even bigger thanks to all of those who voted! I feel all special and warm and nice inside! Now what ****_did_**** happen to Dipper? I'm sure you'd like to know why rated the ending as I did. Well you'll just have to read and find out now won't you?**

**Now I suppose that this deserves an epilogue chapter, _but _that will all depend on- Like I said in the first chapter- How evil I'm feeling. Considering that I just conceived a scheme to trick all of my future enemies (I don't actually have any real enemies...) in to forming the world's largest human pyramid and then "accidentally" cementing them there in place so once they decomposed I'd ave a giant pyramid monument that would be made out of human skeletons, I's say that I'm fairly eviled out for the day... Or am I? Ah hahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_"H-he didn't come."_

Mabel forced herself to hold back the tears, fixed all her concentration on trying to keep that little smidge of hope she had left. Yet it was torn out of her hands and ruthlessly shredded to pieces, ground in to the mud by someone's heel and spat upon.

"There has to be something else." She begged. "Something worse that could finally convince him to save me! Anything!"

The newly wedded man carefully held on to her shoulders and gently said;

"Mabel, you're not thinking straight."

The young woman's once innocent eyes widened in terror. She pushed herself away from her new husband, trying to remain calm as she felt anything but.

"I'm not Mabel to you! I'm Shooting Star! You're supposed to tease me and hurt me! Not Dipper! He's supposed to save me from you! But he hasn't come! I can't be married to you! I can't! You're evil! You're supposed to hate me! You're only doing this for the journals!"

The man sighed, shaking his head.

"Take a deep breath, try to calm down."

The brunette took a few choking sobs of air, which let some of her hysteria to subside. But she was trembling all over as she stood there, sadly attempting to deny everything to herself. Of course it was no use. Everywhere she looked showed a sign of what had just transpired. The chapel, the dress, the man who sadly stood in front of her, wishing that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Mabel didn't think she could. He was forbidden, dangerous, redeemable, without the power to atone. There had to be some sort of frivolous reason for her not to be able to. Dipper should have been her savior, he should have been the one to care, wanted to protect her from the darkness.

Not this man, demon really. Not this demon who had simply dressed himself up and pretended to be someone he could not possibly be past the layers of instability and psychosis. It couldn't be him, he should have not been the one to worry over her like this. He shouldn't have been the one who cared for her, wanted the hurt her brother caused to stop. It was not possible. Dipper... There had to be a reason behind his actions, there was always a logical explanation. He was the one who had told her so all those years ago.

_Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation..._

Even though she had calmed down, Mabel still gave her insistent words of before, cashing in on her last bit of decimated hope.

"What's the worst thing you could do to me? Pregnancy? Bondage?"

Surprised, Bill took a step back from his newly wedded wife. She was hurt, the hysteria was causing things to crash down around her. The hope, denial, if there even was a difference between the two, was hurting her. The brunette could not hold all the agony they were causing her. Mabel was spiraling in to hysterics. He could have taken advantage of her weakened stats then and there, but he knew it would bring neither of them the happiness they so needed. Taking on a rather strict tone, he tried to snap the young woman he had always known back to reality before she hurt herself.

"Mabel I'm not bonding myself to you! Do you even know what I would have to do to you?! And pregnancy is out of the question too! You can't just have a child in hopes that your brother would choose to save you then!"

"Do you want to be bonded to me?" She asked, feeling a little bit of hurt.

"Of course I do!" He shamelessly admitted. "But you'd have to let me-"

She froze him mid-sentence.

"I know. But you don't like the idea of causing me so much pain, otherwise you would have already. But if Dipper doesn't rescue me from you with that threat, then I won't be leaving."

"If Dipper rescued you and we were bonded, you wouldn't be able to leave!"

"He clearly doesn't care if he's never even shown!" The brunette snapped.

"Don't say that." He sighed, covering his eyes. "He can't just not stop caring about you! What if we went to him, and I showed off my marriage to you?"

She paused at the though, still rubbing her eyes. Slowly, she nodded. After all, there was no way she could be hurt anymore by the actions of her brother.

* * *

She was wrong. So terribly wrong she realized. She had never thought that Dipper would ever be able to... It seemed impossible that her loving, caring brother could not... The woman did not know what to do. All if felt like she could do was scream at the top of her lungs, and more and more unknown pressure placed itself on top of her. Why? Dipper... How could it ever be possible?

They had appeared out in front of the Mystery Shack. Mabel was now back in to her shorter, less covered dress, and the man had taken no hesitation to leave a love-bite on her neck, and tousel her hair once more to give the completed air of defeat. His grip on her waist was uncomfortable, too strong for her to push away from. She supposed that was the point, making her look all the more helpless.

Dipper was sitting on the porch, sprawled across the couch with his journal in hand, boredly flipping through the pages. Seeing her brother there, Mabel felt a mix of emotions rise within her . Excitement and joy at first, she was no longer separated from him. The next was less pleasant, confusion, hurt. How could he just go through the journal so easily, when it was the cause belonging to so much of her hurt? Shouldn't he have been desperately searching for a way to save her? But still, right on cue she pitifully called out to her twin;

"Dipper!"

The man looked up in surprise, he had not heard the couple coming. But his surprise gave away to annoyance, frustration. Mabel felt the sinking feeling inside of her grow stronger as he cold gaze was now centered on her. The young man stood up, still holding the journal in hand.

"You missed the wedding Pine Tree!" The demon exclaimed, flashing the ring in a pretend girly fashion. "You missed out on cake, and not to mention a pile of useless human wedding gifts! You know, I never understood the fascination with giving people toasters. But I still got everything I could have ever dreamed for... Except for that journal."

"You're not getting the journal Bill." Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go rip out the teeth of some poor, helpless woodland creature instead."

"Journal?" The demon asked in confusion. "What journal? Do you mean the one that I'm holding?"

The young man looked down at his hands in surprise. The journal was gone! Now Bill mockingly waved the book at him. How was that even possible?! Scratch that, why was he even wondering how Bill did something impossible?! This was the norm for him!

"Give. It. Back." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"I doubt your sister likes being refered to as it. And I can't just hand over my unlawfully wedded wife with a receipt and be done and over with."

"You could try." Mabel muttered under her breath.

"You're not in your original packaging, they wouldn't take you back." The demon replied, having heard what Mabel said.

"Of course I don't come with orignal packaging!" Mabel huffed. "I'm not a doll!"

"Sure. Anyways, I'll trade you your sister back for the remaining journal. Deal?"

"Keep her. The book's mine."

Mabel gasped. Now real tears welled in her eyes as what little hope she had was torn away from her and ground in to dust. She did not even notice that the blond's grip on her had slipped away. She could only stand there trembling as she shook her head in denial.

"Errr... Pine Tree, did you just hear what you said?"

"Perfectly." He calmly replied, not even doing so much as casting a glance at his sister.

"You realize that means she will be stuck with me, Bill Cipher, evil dream-demon, disliker of sweaters and glitter right? I am the same guy that ruined your sister's sock puppet show, and tried to steal a memory from your great-uncle's mind. Remember? Me? Bill? I just married your sister because you were supposed to hand over the journal at the last minute so we wouldn't actually have to go through with anything. Me. Bill..."

"You've watched too many episodes of _The Duchess Approves _Bill."

Slowly, the man started to turn flushed with anger. What was wrong with him?! How could Mabel's brother pick the journal over her like this?! How dare he hurt her so badly, leave her in so much pain all this time? He had known about the torture he had supposedly been treating her to. All the blood, her screams, so much verbal torment. As far as he knew, it had all been real, yet he had never acted, never tried to save his sister, a human being, from so much suffering.

"B-but, she's y-your sister! You're supposed to hand over the journals to save her!"

"I'm keeping the journal." Dipper repeated.

"Are you feeling alright Pine Tree? Do you have a temperature or something? Nausea? Fever?"

"The only thing making me nauseous is seeing her in that dress. It's just as bad as the skits she wears."

"Dipper!" Mabel cried again. "Don't leave me with him! Please don't let him hurt me again!"

Chills ran down the brunette's spine as he glared at her.

"Why should I? I'm tired of having to rescue you, you're just a weak threat people think they can use against me to save the journal."

"N-no!" The woman sobbed. "Dipper he'll bond me to him!"

"Ah! That's enough out of you Shooting Star." The demon interrupted, pulling her back to his side again.

"I was under the impression you already were bonded." The ex-Mystery Twin mused. "But I still want my journal back."

"Take it." Bill hissed, carelessly tossing the journal a Dipper's feet. "I hope you can live with yourself after this. Correction, I don't hope you can live with yourself after this."

Dipper ignored his words as he frantically picked up the journal and brushed it off, making sure that it had not been harmed in it's rather rude fall. The man did not even pay attention to the couple, watch as the demon broke out of character to hold his sister and comfort her, promissing her that things would be alright and that he loved her before leaving. He could not tear his eyes away from the tome as he ravenously stared at the book without remorse for his actions. The tiny voice inside of his mind that had been screaming for help was silenced once more as the comforting sensation the journal always left him with spread through his body once more.

The voice in question, this smaller, and smaller consciousness that resided deep within him faded as yet again, his sister was passed off for the journal. It's warnings, unheeded. It's worries, ignored. It's fears, soothed. The last damned fraction of humility that resided within his being, supressed as the reminder of the greater good took hold. The reminder that Mabel, his twin sister, could wait.

Mabel didn't matter, not in the grand scheme of things. He did of course, he knew his place in the world, what he would do with the journals, what he could achieve. Why, she was just a mere human, a speck of dust was a million times greater in importance to her when boiled down. She didn't know the secrets, she didn't know what the book had told him, the power resting deep within. Terrible, yet great. Powers so large they seemed unimaginable, feats no mere mortal dare try to do.

This book was his guide, his power source, mentor, lover. It showed him the right way, it taught him to take the paths that no one else would have dared think of. The journal was there for him. It held him in his times of lost faith, cared for him in the times when he began to debate whether leaving Mabel as the plaything of a psychopath was the right thing to do.

But the journal always knew the answer, it was always there for him through the thick and the thin. The journal never needed to be rescued, the journal never had demanding needs. The only thing he had ever given in return for it's help was his narrowed views, he could finally belive what it had wanted him to do all along. But that had never hurt him, Dipper knew that. He knew better than to fully trust what it would say, but he also knew that it would never be able to hurt him. He was too smart for that, he was the brains of the Mystery Twins. He could contain the power while no one else could, he could defy those warnings that told him never to recite those incantations and never be hurt!

Some day, people would admire this power, his prowess over the seemingly uncontrollable force. From there. Everything else would simply fall in to place. Who knew? Maybe he'd even waste a moment to save his sister from Bill. Not likely though. He didn't need her or anyone else hindering his progress, and the man doubted that the demon would ever grow tired of her. She could remain with him as a pacifier of sorts, while he went on to do terrible, yet great things.

The young man gave a smile, stroking the spine of the book. Just the mere idea of loosing his precious journal was enough to make him feel queasy. But as to reassure himself of the book's safety from the demon's hands, he opened it, and let out a howl of agony.

Blank, white faced him as he fanned through the pages. He tried closing the book and opening it once more, but nothing happened. Frantically, he tried to find a way to make the entires of his prized possession return to him once more, but there was nothing there. Erased... It was all gone, everything was gone, vanished. The demon had wiped the final journal slate-clean before handing it back over to him.

Dipper gave another cry of pain and collapsed on the ground, curling in to a ball as he held his precious cradled in his arms as he slowly began to rock back and forth. No, this could not be! How could the demon try to hurt him in this way, use it to his advantage like this. The thing he was closest to emotionally was cruelly torn away for the demon's plans, and just to cause him such pain.

Oh the torture! He could practically feel the volume's suffering as he stared down at it's blank pages, begging to show it's secrets once more. How could he be so vindictive as to strike so quickly and so close to home? Would he ever be able to recuperate from such a loss? It felt like he could not. It felt like all there was residing within him was an ever-expanding hole where the thing he treasured most had once resided in his heart.

Oddly enough, these were the same thoughts the tiny voice had about Mabel, before the last bit of his conscious sanity was torn away forever.

_**Fin**_


End file.
